nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kosei Soulstorm
Kosei Soulstorm (個性ソウルストーム Kosei Sourusutōmu ''Lit: Individuality Soulstorm) is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Masataka Osawa. It has been serialized in Weekly Shonen Magazine since 2010. An anime television series adaptation by Sunrise has been in broadcast since 2013. An anime film, Kosei Soulstorm: Atsuko Shinkawa and the Soul of Grace, was released on August 12, 2017. Plot The story centers on individuals who are gifted with supernatural abilities called Souls, (心魂 ''Shinkon) which are skills based on their own main traits, and use them for different purposes, ranging from good deeds to crimes. The story mainly follows the members of "Radical 61" and their everyday lives. Characters : Major Characters * Shiro Urayama (浦山 史郎 Urayama Shirō) CV: Soichiro Hoshi(JP) Grant George(US) * Shiro is a high school boy who considers himself very plain compared to most people his age. This opinion gave him a sense of jealousy and distrust of those around him. His soul, Envy '(羨望 ''Senbō) gives him the power to reflect attacks back at assualters. * '''Atsuko Shinkawa (新川 敦子 Shinkawa Atsuko) CV: Mai Nakahara(JP) Melissa Fahn(US) * Atsuko is a very kind and caring girl, who tries to see the good in people. She wants the entire group to make sure they get along. She's currently working as a babysitter. Her soul, Kindness '(親切 ''Shinsetsu) gives her the ability to grow butterfly wings and fly. * '''Goichi Oda (王田 剛一 Ōda Goichi) CV: Daisuke Ono(JP) Steven Blum(US) * Goichi is an arrogant and egotistical athlete. He often considers himself a perfect person. Except, everyone is annoyed by his constant gloating, to the point where someone wants to punch him. His soul is Pride(傲慢 Gōman). It gives him the power to clone himself. * Yuji Igarashi (五十嵐 勇二 Igarashi Yūji)'' CV: Jun'ichi Kanemaru(JP) Roger Craig Smith(US) * Yuji is a courageous and daring young boy, who is often considered a born leader. However, he often acts on impulse without thinking head-on. His soul, '''Courage' (勇気 Yūki) gives his the ability to break objects instantly by punching them. * Nozomi Kimura (木村 希美 Kimura Nozomi) CV: Yui Horie(JP) Laura Bailey(US) * Nozomi is an optomistic and carefree girl who always looks on the brighter side of things. Even when things are at their worst, she believes that things will get better, eventually. Her soul, Hope '(希望 ''Kibō) gives her the ability to bring life to plants. * '''Seiichi Masaoka (正岡 誠一 Masaoka Seiichi) CV: Jun Fukuyama(JP) Todd Haberkorn(US) * A very strict and rational boy. He believes people should be punished, or chastised for even the simplest of crimes. People are often annoyed because of this. His soul, Justice (正義 Seigi) gives him the power to shoot bullets from his fingertips. * Tomiko Kingetsu '(金月 富子 ''Kingetsu Tomiko) CV: Megumi Toyoguchi(JP) Jamie Marchi(US) * Tomiko is a rich girl who's father owns the Gold Moon Casino in Tama City. She often acts ditzy and unnasuming, but in reality, is a conniving con artist. Her soul is 'Greed '(強欲 Gōyoku), which gives her the power to steal objects undetected. * 'Nobuko Kimura '(木村 信子 Kimura Nobuko) CV: Yui Horie(JP) Laura Bailey(US) * Nobuko is a faithful and very cheery girl, and is the older twin sister of Nozomi. She wants to believe in the people she trusts. Whether she believes it, whether she wants to believe it. Her soul, '''Faith (信仰 Shinkō) gives her the power to heal others. * Jin Higuchi (樋口 仁 Higuchi Jin) CV: Megumi Ogata(JP) Bryce Papenbrook(US) Jin is just your average high school student, who has more mercy than most people. His soul, Benevolence(慈悲 Jihi), gives him the power to summon an angel that fights by his side. * Kazumi Hirasaka '(平坂 和美 ''Hirasaka Kazumi) CV: Saki Fujita(JP) Xanthe Huyhn(US) Kazumi is a peace loving girl who has a pet dove. She is also the childhood friend of Jin, knowing him since elementary school. Her soul is '''Peace(平和 Heiwa). It gives her the power to speak to animals. * Makoto Shindo (真堂 誠 Shindō Makoto) CV: Akira Ishida(JP) Yuri Lowenthal(US) Makoto is a mysterious yet honest, young man. Although his form of honesty is more on the brutal honesty side. His soul, Honesty(正直 Shōjiki) gives him the power to see lies. * Taichi Kondo (近藤 太一 Kondō Taichi) CV: Hiro Shimono(JP) Vic Mignogna(US) While Taichi is a supposed spirit holder, he doesn't know what his trait is. He also knows more than what he lets on. * Zentaro Kanda '(神田 禅太郎 ''Kanda Zentarō) CV: Jun Fukuyama(JP) Derek Stephen Price(US) With his integrity by his side, Zentaro decides to lead the his group to victory. He is seemingly not practical. His soul, '''Integrity(清廉 Seiren), makes him transform into any object. * Naoko Fukuhara (福原 直子 Fukuhara Naoko) CV: Emiri Kato(JP) Andrea Libman(US) Naoko is an extremely shy girl who often considers herself a total doormat. She lets people walk all over her. Because of that, she became the Holder of Obedience. Her soul, Obedience(従順 Jūjun) gives her the power to see auras. * Yuzo Musashido (武蔵堂 雄三 Musashidō Yūzō) CV: Yuki Kaji(JP) Liam O'Brien(US) He's a man of honor and respect, although technically, he can get reckless at times. He doesn't think before he act. His soul Valor(武勇 Buyū) gives him a extremely powerful charge. * Yumi Yasue(安恵 優美 Yasue Yūmi) CV: Yuko Kaida(JP) Laura Post(US) Yumi is a popular ballet dancer and comes from the city of Sendai, where she had a friend named Himeko Hosokawa there. She is an original character created for the movie Atsuko Shinkawa and the Soul of Grace. Her soul is Grace(優美 Yūbi). It gives her the ability to use her dancing as attacks. Minor Characters * Reiji Ikari '(碇 零士 ''Ikari Reiji) CV: Kazuya Nakai(JP) Patrick Seitz(US) Reiji is a local delinquent who uses violence to channel his anger. Some of the others are scared of him, including Goichi. His soul is 'Wrath '(憤怒 Funnu). It gives him the power to drop fiery meteors from space to Earth. * '''Aoi Konishi (小西 葵 Konishi Aoi) CV: Kana Hanazawa(JP) Christine Marie Cabanos(US) Aoi is a very patient and laid-back girl. She seems to be like the type of person who keeps her calm when under pressure. Her soul, Patience (忍耐 Nintai), gives her the ability to manipulate time, whether by pausing, fast forwarding, rewinding or slowing it down. * Fumito Saito '(斎藤 文人 ''Saitō Fumito) CV: Tomokazu Seki(JP) Sam Reigel(US) A generous boy who comes from a rather poor family. He doesn't know why he has his new power, but all he wants is to help others. His soul is '''Charity. (寛容''' Kan'yō) It gives him the power to transfer things to her. * '''Anzu Itsumi (逸見 あんず Itsumi Anzu) CV: Miyuki Sawashiro(JP) Amanda Celine Miller(US) * Anzu is a NEET. She has never left her house for quite a while. She's pretty lazy and has spent most of her time with technology. Her soul, Sloth '(怠惰 ''Taida), makes others fall asleep. She has claimed it's a rather, pathetic power. * '''Tsutomu Hikosaka (彦坂 勉 Hikosaka Tsutomu) CV: Kenichi Suzumura(JP) Spike Spencer(US) * Kintaro is a student who takes things seriously. A member of the Disciplinary Committee, he's been working hard and long to keep his school in check for a while. His soul is Diligence(勤勉 Kinben). It gives him the power to grow extra arms. * Chie Tomosato (智里 知恵 Tomosato Chie) CV: Yu Kobayashi(JP) Morgan Garrett(US) * Chie is a voice of reason. She's often compared to an owl. Despite that, she's rather shy and reserved. Her soul is Wisdom(知恵 Chie) and it gives her the ability to move objects with her mind. * Tadanosuke Chujo '(中條 忠之介 ''Chujo Tadanosuke) CV: Kouki Miyata(JP) Robbie Daymond(US) * Tadaknosuke is loyal to his friends to the very end. He is afraid of seeing his friends get hurt and is willing to do anything to keep them safe. His soul is '''Loyalty(忠誠 Chūsei) It gives him the power to hear even the quietest of noises from far away. * Noriyo Iizuka (飯塚 憲代 Īdzuka' Noriyo'') CV: Yukari Tamura(JP) Dorothy Elias-Fahn(US) * Noriyo is a timid and often soft-spoken girl who believes she can't do anything right. Her soul is 'Humility '(謙虚 Kenkyo). It gives her the power to see into the future. * 'Shinsuke Okumura '(奥村 信介 Okumura Shinsuke) CV: Marina Inoue(JP) Johnny Yong Bosch(US) * Shinsuke is a cowardly and panicky young man. He never wants his abilities as he fears someone will experiment on him. His soul, '''Cowardice (臆病 Okubyō) gives him the power to run at top speeds. * Hotori Kamijo '(上条ほとり ''Kamijō Hotori) CV: Kotono Mitsuishi(JP) Megan Hollingshead(US) A seemingly boring girl and Noriyo's cousin. She finds herself with soul powers, and though she doesn't know why she is picked, she doesn't let that deter her. Her soul is '''Modesty (上品 Jōhin). It gives her the power to turn objects back to its original state. * Eiko Kyogoku (京極 英子 Kyōgoku' Eiko'') CV: Ami Koshimizu(JP) Monica Rial(US) Eiko is a high class girl from a wealthy family. She often cares more about herself than everyone else, more often seen taking care of her appearance. Her soul is '''Vanity(虚栄 Kyoei). It makes her hypnotize anyone and mind control her. * Daisaku Handa (半田 大作 Handa Daisaku) CV: Masaya Matsukaze(JP) Kaiji Tang(US) A heavyweight eating champion. His love of food is almost incromprehensible. His personality isn't distinct or friendly. His soul, Gluttony '(暴食 ''Bōshoku) makes his body spin like a ball. * '''Manami Aikawa (相川 愛美 Aikawa Manami) CV: Kikuko Inoue(JP) Mary Elizabeth MyGlynn(US) A flirty and seductive girl, who dresses rather provocative. She tries to get with all the boys in the game, much to their annoyance Her soul is Lust(欲望 Yokubō). It gives her the power the hypnotize people by kissing. * Shinkichi Souma (相馬 新吉 S''ōma Shinkichi'') CV: Kappei Yamaguchi(JP) Ben Diskin(US) He is a very nervous boy. He is often claimed to be a good boy with a good record, although he has trouble talking to girls. He is the holder of the soul of Chastity(貞操 Teisō). Its power is to seal off abilities. * Setsuyo Fushimi '(伏見 節夜 ''Fushimi Setsuyo) CV: Sora Tokui(JP) Cassandra Lee Morris(US) She has a healthy lifestyle and is very athletic. Currently the captain of the swim team at her school. Her soul is '''Temperance (節制 Sessei). It's skill is currently unknown. * Taehime Kuroito (黒糸妙姫 Kuroito Taehime) CV: Megumi Hayashibara(JP) Amanda-Winn Lee(US) * She is a cynical and unforgiving girl, and stated by Yuji to be "wack". Is there more to her than meets the eye, though? Her soul is Despair(絶望 Zetsubō). It gives her the power to destroy absolutely anything. * Aiko Koizumi '(恋住 愛子 ''Koizumi Aiko) CV: Suzuko Mimori(JP) Ashly Burch(US) Aiko is basically a little sister type of girl, and also a romance enthusiast. She acts immature, caring and optimistic. * '''Keiko Yoshimoto (吉本 恵子 Yoshimoto Keiko) CV: Ikue Otani(JP) Erin Fitzgerald(US) She always relies heavily on her luck and is quick to brag about it. While she does brag, she is very sympathetic about others. Her soul is Luck(吉運 Kichiun). It makes anyone she encounters gain good luck. * F'ujio Kobayashi '(幸林 不二雄 Kobayashi Fujio) CV: Minami Takayama(JP) Ben Diskin(US) Fujio was born with impossibly bad luck, and has since become paranoid of things around him. Born on Friday the 13th in April. His soul, Misfortune(不幸 Fukō) gives him the power to inflict curses on people. * Mitsue Shigemoto '(重本光恵 ''Shigemoto Mitsue) CV: Miki Ito(JP) Karen Strassman(US) Mitsue Shigemoto is a very prudent and strict girl and though some people say she's a buzzkill, she actually means better. Her soul, '''Prudence(慎重 Shinchō) gives her the ability the teleport. * Soichiro Senda (戦田 争一郎 Senda Sōichirō) CV: Tomokazu Sugita(JP) Keith SilversteinUS) Soichiro is a very tough individual. He's not afraid to pick a fight with anyone, but everyone has standards, right? * Rie Kurano (黒野 理恵 Kurano Rie) CV: Ayana Taketatsu(JP) Kira Buckland(US) Despite her cute and charming appearance, she's otherwise very cruel to those around her. She is often seen bullying Naoko. Her soul, Cruelty '(残酷 ''Zankoku) gives her the power to create electricity. * '''Tomohiro Shiki (志木 智弘 Shiki Tomohiro) CV: Mamoru Miyano(JP) Kyle Hebert(US) Although intelligent, to the point where he points out random facts, he is also quite the coward. His soul is Knowledge (知識 Chishiki). It gives him the power to read people's minds. * Emily Sachimura '(幸村 笑里 ''Sachimura Emiri) CV: Aoi Yuki(JP) Cherami Leigh(US) Emily is an aspiring comedian, and often makes up puns for the sake of it. She also tries to keep her head cool. * 'Kyoji Fuwa '(不破 恭二 Fuwa Kyōji) CV: Hiroshi Kamiya(JP) David Vincent(US) A mysterious young man who shows up into town. What's his true intentions? * 'Kokoro Yoshiki '(芳樹 ココロ Yoshiki Kokoro) CV: Rie Takahashi(JP) Alexis Tipton(US) A young girl who is very curious. She wants to know the things around her and is often asking questions. She is younger than the rest of the cast. Her soul is '''Curiosity(好奇心 Kōkishin), giving her the power to zoom in on things. * Kanta Amamiya '(天宮 カンタ ''Amamiya Kanta) CV: Ayako Kawasumi(JP) Kyle McCarthy(US) Kanta is a very optimistic boy and is the step-brother of Emily, though taking his mother's surname. Like Yuzo, he's prone to doing things without thinking first. * 'Kanako Shimizu '(清水 佳奈子 Shimizu Kanako) CV: Hekiru Shiina(JP) Jessica Straus(US) Kanako is a logical girl. She suffers from depression and is trying to look for a way to alleviate it. Her soul, '''Sadness(悲哀 Hiai), gives her the power to control water. * Naruha Sojima '(創島 成葉 ''Sōjima Naruha) CV: Chiwa Saitou(JP) Christina Vee(US) Naruha is an aspiring artist who can draw anything in a matter of minutes, although secretly, she wants to be a manga artist. Her soul '''Creativity, (創造性 Sōzō-sei) gives her the power to create objects from thin air. * Junya Katagiri '(片桐 潤也 ''Katagiri Junya) CV: Junichi Suwabe(JP) Matthew Mercer(US) Junya is a well-known delinquent and is frenemies with Soichiro Senda. He ran away from home to find his true path. His soul is '''Rebellion(反乱 Hanran). It gives him the power to make his body grow. * 'Choei Tamura '(田村 長栄 Tamura Chōei) CV: Junko Takeuchi(JP) Justin Briner(US) Choei is a nervous and very clumsy boy. He is always unsure about most things and seems to question things firsthand. * 'Ayumu Seki '(関 あゆむ Seki Ayumu) CV: Maaya Sakamoto(JP) Tara Platt(US) Ayumu is an indifferent girl. For as long as she can remember, she was never able to feel anything. * 'Rai Takuma '(琢磨 ライ Takuma Rai) CV: Yuki Ono(JP) Josh Grelle(US) Rai, or as he likes to be called, "Taku", has a type of aura that makes the others trust him, but is it really a front? * 'Saki Komatsu '(駒津 沙姫 Komatsu Saki) CV: Saori Hayama(JP) Allegra Clark(US) Saki Komatsu appears to be a nice girl in everyone's eyes, except for Makoto's. In actually, she's actually a manipulative con artist who enjoys lying her way out of situations. Her soul is 'Lies '(虚偽 Kyogi), giving her the power to make any lie believable. Category:Kosei Soulstorm Category:Shonen